


There is a Difference Between Want and Need

by how_about_no



Series: Malec Moments [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec snaps, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series Finale, Racism, for the tv show anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t need to protect me, you know.” Magnus kept his pace the same as Alec’s, one of his hands buried in his jean pocket.<br/>“There’s a difference between need and want.” Alec replied, not looking at the man beside him, even though he could feel his considering gaze, “Why does my mother want you here?”<br/>“There’s a difference between want and need.” Magnus threw Alec’s phrase back at him, which made Alec glance sideways at him, somewhat impressed, “I don’t know. She said it was urgent so I came. I thought it might have been about you.”<br/>“If it were about me,” Alec lowered his voice so his mother didn’t hear his next words, “You would have been the last person my mother called.”</p><p>or</p><p>Alec finally snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a Difference Between Want and Need

Alec was speaking with Kadir about any progress on finding Jace when Magnus strolled in the institute, wearing plain black jeans, a white shirt, and no makeup whatsoever. He quickly excused himself and walked over to the warlock, his eyebrows raised.

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked, “I told you I’d come over to yours later, things still aren’t good here with my parents-”

“Alec, it was actually your mother that invited me.” Magnus interrupted, not meeting Alec’s gaze.

“What?” Alec’s eyes widened and a stiff, clean voice came from behind him.

“Warlock,” It was Maryse, and Alec automatically stood slightly between her and Magnus, as if the man needed protecting when he was the high warlock of Brooklyn, “Thank you for coming at such short notice. Shall we go somewhere more private?”

“I’m coming with you.” Alec said before Magnus could get a word in.

“Alec-” Magnus started but Maryse cut him off.

“Very well.” She turned then and started down the corridor, expecting them to follow, “But do not interfere.”

“You don’t need to protect me, you know.” Magnus kept his pace the same as Alec’s, one of his hands buried in his jean pocket.

“There’s a difference between need and want.” Alec replied, not looking at the man beside him, even though he could feel his considering gaze, “Why does my mother want you here?”

“There’s a difference between want and _need._ ” Magnus threw Alec’s phrase back at him, which made Alec glance sideways at him, somewhat impressed, “I don’t know. She said it was urgent so I came. I thought it might have been about you.”

“If it were about me,” Alec lowered his voice so his mother didn’t hear his next words, “You would have been the last person my mother called.”

Magnus flinched like he had been hit, so Alec squeezed his hand reassuringly with a small smile before letting go and following Maryse into the office.

“Bane,” Maryse stood in front of her desk with her arms folded, and Alec shut the door behind himself and Magnus, “As you know, we have been looking for Valentine for a while now-”

“And Jace.” Alec added, which just earned him an irritated glance from his mother.

“To no avail,” She continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “We were wondering if you had anything you could offer us.”

“From what I’ve gathered, tracking isn’t working,” Magnus slid into his professional tone, his guard going up at Maryse’s hostile tone. It was all Alec could do not to grab his hand and pull him closer, to let him know he was there, “Which either means he has blocked it, is in the Faerie realm or is over a body of water.”

“He wouldn’t be with the faeries,” Alec went to cross his arms but realised he would be stood the same as his mother and stopped himself, “Valentine hates all downworlders.”

“Just what I was thinking,” Magnus smiled at him, then schooled his expression when Maryse’s darkened, “And as well as that, he isn’t the kind to hide when he thinks he has won. He wouldn’t block it.”

“Body of water it is.” Maryse nodded, “Is that all you have?”

“Well,” Magnus tilted his head, loosening up a little, forgetting where he is, “If you had asked me to look into this earlier I could’ve been more help. Why haven’t you?”

“Your prices are high.”

“They have been free for your institute for weeks now.” Magnus’ eyes narrowed and Alec shuffled on his feet, feeling the tension in the room rise.

“Forgive me if I don’t believe there will be a bill in future,” Maryse pushed through gritted teeth, “You using my son as payment will bore you, I know-”

“ _Mother-”_

“You downworlders are not to be trusted, you’re lucky I haven’t exiled you from this place after what you have done-”

“ _Maryse-”_ Alec tried again but his mother’s gaze was firmly set on Magnus. Who wasn’t saying a thing. He was stood in front of his mother, whom was practically foaming at the mouth, taking her abuse as if he deserved it, his eyes pained and mouth set in a thin line.

“You have made my son an _embarrassment_. I don’t know what spell or enchantment you have conjured but I will not tolerate you speaking me like that when I have accepted you stealing my _son-”_

“Enough!” Alec bellowed. His mother’s head snapped to him, but she looked no less furious, “If you have a problem with this, what Magnus and I have, then you talk to _me_ about it or you deal with it. Magnus has done nothing but help the institute and he has lived far longer than you have,” Alec stepped forward, and incidentally closer to moth Magnus and his mother, “At first I thought you hated this because he’s a man, because you wanted grandchildren, that you just hated what I am. I could deal with that. But this?” Alec gestured to Maryse, “This is about your hatred for downworlders, not unlike Valentine himself-”

“Alexander-” Magnus tried to reach out to him but Alec shook his head, pleading for him to let him do this. Magnus nodded and stepped back.

“You may not have your circle mark anymore, but you bear it on your soul and that is _your_ issue to deal with. Not mine. I won’t have your _hate_ for a people who have existed long before shadowhunters ruin one of the best things that has happened to me.” Alec heaved a breath, “I’m proud of who I am and who I-” He hesitated, swallowing, “Who I _love._ If you’re not proud of your past and what you’ve done, start acting like you want to change. Or you’re no better than Hodge and all the others who still believe in Valentine’s pitiful fight against everyone different to him.”

“Alec-” His mother started, looking like she’d been slapped across the face.

“Let’s go, Magnus.” Alec didn’t look away from his mother, but held out his hand. He felt a smaller hand take it, cold metal touching his palm where Magnus’ rings are. Without another word, he pulled Magnus out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

“Feel better?” Magnus looked up at him, his eyes glowing, the glamour dropping and showing the green cat eyes that naturally reside there.

“Yes,” Alec nodded, his shoulders drooping, “You?”

“Honestly,” Magnus smiled cheekily, “That was kind of hot.”

“Yeah?” Alec felt himself blush under the man’s gaze.

“You really are incredible Alexander,” Magnus reached up on his tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss on the corner of Alec’s mouth, “Thank you for defending me. You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” Alec frowned, looking at the door he just slammed, “For me, as well.”

“She’ll come around.” Magnus shrugged, his hands on Alec’s waist, a comforting gesture Alec melted into.

“Maybe,” Alec ducked his head and looked at Magnus through his eyelashes, “Until then, do you mind if I stay at yours?”

“You could ask to sew yourself to my side and I would hand you the needle, my dear.”

“That’s gross.”

“But romantic.” Magnus smiled, his eyes glittering.

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” Alec stroked a thumb over Magnus’ cheekbone, “I’ve noticed you’ve toned yourself down since the wedding. You never wear makeup or extravagant clothes when you come to the institute.”

“I didn’t want to upset matters.” Magnus looked at the ground.

“I want _you,_ Magnus,” Alec gently tilted his head back up his two fingers, “That includes your glitter, nail varnish, eyeshadow and fancy clothes because they’re who you are.”

“You want me, even like that?” Magnus blinked, his long eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks.

“I _need_ you,” Alec pressed a kiss on the tip of his nose, “Especially like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Visit me on tumblr girlsf0rgirls


End file.
